And you are?
by stupid101
Summary: Chapter one re-written! May Acavello was a simple small town girl from 2009 with a slight obbsession with the outsiders. Next day, she finds herself in the book!


Ok my first story where people from this place we call earth is transported to a story.

Disclaimer: i own only may, and ish still wishing i owned the outsiders D:

PS: sorry to everyone who liked the original, but i felt that it was horrible, so i decided to re-write all of my stories.

_______________**RAWRIMAGINETHEREISHALINEHER!**__________________

A young girl sat on the floor of her room, as she held a book in her hands. Tears streaked down her cheeks and onto the flimsy cover of the book. The large, dark title of the book stood out against the small dropplets of clear blue, **The Outsiders**.

Short, cropped blond hair stood out again slightly tanned skin. 'Dumb blond' you may say, but this blond was as smart as anyone else. The usally free and happy girl, now sat in her room, tear streaming down her cheeks.

She had burst into tears after Johnny had died. She was sometimes like that. Getting up from her position on the floor, she rubbed her lower back, which burnt from being hunched over from so long. She had cried for so long. she had only just gotten the book.

Putting the book on her desk, she headed over to her work-desk to do her book report.A book report on **The Outsiders** was kind of pointless, but it was either that or a detention. Her teacher had told them to do a book report on **The Outsiders** or else. Turning on her blue laptop, she quickly accessed Microsoft word 2003.

She started to type. About half way through the book, she began to feel slightly drowsy. However, knowing the report was due tomorrow, she continued to figuresly type. Soon her drozyness got the best of her, as her eyes drifted shut, and her head thumped backwards again the headboard of her bed.

Only one thing stood out on her laptop, as it glowed brightly in the dimmly lit room.

**" May Acavello**

**Mrs. Shuemackers class**

**English1D."**

----------------------------------------------**Next Day**----------------------

Light flooded the scene, and it was like someone lit a lightbulb infront of Mays eyes. Her head lifted slowly, as her eyes fluttered open. Even in her drowzy state, she could tell the difference in the scenery.

Her small plush bed was gone, as was her black and red walls. All wear replaced by a garbage can, and large ally walls, with a bright light near the end. Her clothes, however, didn't change. Still the same black band tee-shirt, and sweatpants. Lifting herself off of the gravel floor, she slauntered down the ally way towards the 'light at the end of the tunnel'

May smirked, how poetic. Sticking her head out into the street, she saw a few boys with greased hair and jeans. Cranning her neck alittle more, she saw a few more boys, but with little girls in skirts practically hanging of their arms.

Only after she walked out into the street, did she decide it was a bad idea.

After several looks she got from the men and woman, and a few disapointed ones from the girls, May walked with confidence down the street, her head turning, as she took in her serounding, gleefully.

Skipping down the sidewalk, she noticed several places that looked almost fermilier. She stopped at what seemed like a local park. She sat on a dusty bench, and ran her fingures over the soft wood.

Then she noticed something, on the bench, was a slight rusty stain. Almost like blood. She liked her finger, whipped it across the stain, lifted it to her face, and sniffed it. Her nose crinkled in discust. Yup, definetally blood.

As she got up again, her mind drifted off into dream land once more. Could i possible be what she though it could be. She walked up to a local man, and asked him

"Sir, do you know what town this is?" The man gave her a slightly crazy look, and gave a quick snort.

"Tulsa" May nodded her thanks, and proceeded down the street. As she passes another ally way, she felt thin hands reach out and grab her. The thin hands quickly pulled her into the allyway, and pinned her against the wall.

"Give me your money" A gruff voice told her. Mays brain automatically started to tell off things she could tell from his voice, because of the darkness, since she couldn't see his face. Male, Caucassion, late 30's.

"I'm broke man, I dont have any" She told him, her voice sounding a bit gruff, due to the pressure being put on her.

"Thats to bad then, little boy, things are just going to have to get rough" The man smirked, and advanced on her slowly. May frowned and glared at him as he made an advance towards her. She knew she was flat chested, but people didn't need to rub it in her face.

Then the panic started to kick in as than man slowly started to lift up her shirt. She let out a shrill shreak, and swiftly punched him in the face.

As the man stumbled back, May took this as an invitation to run away. Hugging herself, she swiftly moved away from the man. However, a sharp tug on her short hair made her stop. The man pulled her back towards him, and slowly whisphered in her ear.

"Ready to have some fun?" the smirk was clear in his voice.

"HEY!" a voice from the end of the ally could be heard. The man, in his surprise, dropped May, leaving her is a quivering ball, and ran back out into the streets.

May quickly covered her face as a man walked towards her. No wait, not a man. May's fingers parted so she could see. It was a teenager, about 16 or 17. A very hot teenager might she add.

"Hello" the boy smiled, he had such a dazzling smile "my names Sodapop, are you ok?"

_________________________**END CHAPTER**________________________

sooooo.......R&R, not so many flame, all that chit-chat *waves hand about*


End file.
